Witching Hour
by Hippychick85
Summary: Based on a video by Missphoenix05 --- http://uk./watch?v xrMbiW6OO1s&feature channel page The Cullen Clan move to New York, who are the strange and beautifull girls who develop a fascination with Renesmee....
1. So, Im moving to New York

**AN: I own nothing, the idea is not even originally mine, twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer and the idea for this story cam from missphoenix05**

**Chapter one**

**So I'm moving to New York**

I lingered in the doorway holding on to my Granddad tightly; it wouldn't be the same not seeing him a couple of times a week, and weekly dinners with him and Sue. I felt like I was ripping of my arm and leaving it in Forks, my Granddad Charlie and Sue were here, and Seth who was like an older brother to me, but it was time to move on my mum and dad both permanent teenagers were currently playing at being mid twenties and my Granddad Carlisle who didn't look a day over twenty five was trying to pass for his late thirties, I knew they had stayed for Charlie and I was glad of it.

I kissed his cheek and ran my hand through his short curls, my own curls were my Granddads genetic inheritance but they fell in ringlets to my waist, my aunt Alice refusing to ever allow me to cut it.

"Looks like your getting some grey hair, old man" I joked, peering at his head.

"As long as yours doesn't go grey before mine, I couldn't care" he replied with a tight smile. I understood why he was worried in less than seven years he had seen me grow from a baby into a teenager. He didn't know or want to be told the details that my Dad was a vampire and my Mum, his daughter, a human at the time of my conception causing me to be born a hybrid with super fast aging. Luckily it seemed to have stopped now and left me with the physical appearance of a fifteen year old, personally I was hoping on at least another couple of years before I stopped growing permanently, I was holding out for a figure like my Aunt Rosalie's and not the boyish shape I had now.

"Ness" My Dads voice came from behind me, its time to go, I gave my Granddad Charlie one last hug, he winced slightly as I forgot to hold back my strength. My Dad put his arm on my shoulder and led me out of the front door.

"See you at Christmas Charlie" he shouted as my Granddad grunted a reply.

We reached Dad's new Volvo quickly, even without using his superhuman speed my dad walked fast.

Mum was sat in the passenger seat her face sombre, she had said goodbye to Charlie the night before, but I knew it was hard on her to leave him. I reached through the open window and touched her cold porcelain face showing her images of Granddad Charlie and my sorrow at leaving, she smiled took my hand from her cheek and kissed it.

"We'll both miss him" she sighed and smiled, as I got in what space was left in the back that my best friend Jacob wasn't taking up.

It was going to be a very cramped journey but I wouldn't say anything, Jacob would rather walk to New York than be a cause for me to feel uncomfortable. I didn't want that, it had been difficult enough arguing with my family and his pack to let him leave, he had left Leah as sub Alpha yet even she wasn't happy about him going, but I needed _MY _Jacob with me, It was difficult to explain but without him I felt as if I wasn't whole, taking him with me was like having a bit of Forks with me in New York, plus he was the only other person who ate and it was awful eating alone.

I smiled at my giant of a best friend, looped my arm through his and placed my head on his massive shoulder ignoring the look my Dad gave me in the rear-view mirror. After all if for the three passengers with sensitive noses we were going to ride for hours, in the middle of winter with the window open, they couldn't complain about me snuggling in to my personal hot water bottle

"Jacob, I'm glad you're coming" I mumbled into the collar of his jacket (worn for appearance only) as my eyes began to close.

Emmett's booming laughter woke me and I groaned as I shifted my cramped muscles, quickly realising that I was no longer in the car but being carried in Jacob's arms. Jacob was also smiling at me but in a different way to his normal 'Jacob smile' and I quickly glanced around to see that excluding Jacob and Emmett everyone else was looking stern and worried.

"Am I drooling?" I asked wiping my chin quickly.

"No" Jake replied setting me down on the floor "It's just that…."

"Shut up Dog" Rosalie snarled and Mum and Dad both crouched down low. I knew what was coming and moved as fast as I could.

"Whoa!" I screamed jumping in the way as my Dad pounced at Jake, bracing my-self for impact; instead he twisted his posture from aggressive into protective and grabbed me in his arms pulling me away from Jake and placing me behind mum, he then growled again at Jacob a low rumble in his chest.

Jacob held up his hands in mock surrender "This isn't my fault"

"It was a bad idea for you to come" My Dad snarled "You should go back to you pack"

"No" I said panicking at being separated from Jake, I reached up my hand to show my Dad images of Jacob and me, images of leaving Charlie and how much it would hurt me to have Jake leave as tears fell down my face.

My Dad looked down at me his face in anguish, but calmed down and gave me a hollow smile.

"Edward, how about you show Renesmee around the new place" Carlisle suggested "I'll show Jacob where he will be sleeping"

Everyone shifted and the mood lightened as Carlisle walked away with Jacob, I looked at where we were in shock. It was a huge warehouse gated all around, grey and miserable. I reached for my Mum showing her a picture of a beautiful house outside Forks and questioning this monstrosity. My Dad laughed taking one hand as my Mum took the other and we approached the warehouse together leaving the others to park the cars.

"New York is a lot bigger than Forks" my Dad explained "So although it's a good place to be in the fact that we wont be as noticeable or as strange for a Doctor to be fostering so many children, after all there is no small town ideology here. However the problem is finding somewhere we could live separate from the human population, we found this place on one of our visits and it's perfect its been disused for thirty years its an hour away from the school and the city but that shouldn't be a problem and the location is in perfect distance of hunting ranges, plus wait till you see inside"

Dad was right the inside was amazing the ground floor where we entered was a large open plan living area full of comfy couches, hardwood floor and thick rugs, the opposite wall had been removed and replaced with a huge window it was too dark to make out the outdoors even with my enhanced senses I could only make out the outline of a wooded area. The basement was to be Jacobs it even had a separate entrance and was well ventilated to stop the problem my family's noses appeared to have with Jake and vice versa, the first floor was shared between Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. The second floor was for my Mum, Dad and me and the third floor was Carlisle and Esme. We took the lift to the second floor and stepped out into another living area, although smaller than downstairs and with a smaller piano and a kitchen.

"It was Esme's idea to split it up into apartments" my Mum explained, "That way we all live together, but each has our own personal quarters"

Our floor consisted of, the living area, two large bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms and huge closets, Alice's influence on the house, and a study with top of the range computers and software.

"I'm going to go explore Rose's and Emmett's rooms" I said "I bet Rose has a gigantic bathroom"

I turned to go but before I got out of the room a huge yawn escaped me and my Dad had me gathered in his arms, he carried me to my room and tucked me in I showed him an image of the piano and he smiled before playing me to sleep.

I dreamt of running through woods, of women chanting, and of black hoods but mainly of Jacobs face.


	2. A Crying Shame

**Chapter 2**

**A Crying Shame**

_How many years has it been, too many…? I ache for you today as much as I always have, I grow tired of my host its powers are barely discernable, weak, but the fates are on my side a powerful sister has found me. A researcher into our heritage an 'Ancestral family tree' she calls it, as I had suspected our blood line is almost non-existent, but I have a plan…_

The sun light shone through the east window, waking me up before my alarm clock, I immediately peered out of the window to see a large expanse of fields and woods, this wasn't how I had imagined New York, I had pictured an apartment with a view of the empire state building not a warehouse in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere a rustle caught my attention and I watched the huge russet wolf running towards the door, I hoped Jake hadn't been out there all night but I knew how overprotective he was and he probably had been.

After breakfast, I wandered through to the bedroom where my Dad was laying something out that looked suspiciously like a school uniform, I heard my Mum growl from behind and my Dad laughed as he took her in his arms.

"A private school Edward" She said aghast "Why? Renesmee is the only one of us not to have already gone through high school and she is a genius, we don't need any private school, it's just a waste of money"

"It was Rose's school" Dad explained "when she was human, she really wanted Renesmee to go to it, and it is after all her choice of location. Besides I want the best for my little girl"

My Mum didn't reply merely muttering about the uniform and insisting she was wearing jeans underneath.

As we approached the school I didn't understand what my Mum was worried about she looked beautiful her golden eyes and dark hair contrasting beautifully with her pale skin, in the uniform of blue plaid, white shirt and black blazer.

I knew she was sulking that Alice had foreseen she was going to try and wear sneakers and had hidden them all so my mum had been forced to wear the black heels Alice had laid out for her. Esme had insisted on taking pictures before leaving the house and when we stood together I couldn't help but notice the alterations Alice must have put into the uniforms for them to fit us all so well, Rosalie's skirt had been shortened to show off her long legs and there was absolutely no way the school made blazers large enough for Emmett and Jacob.

I had most of my hair pulled back from my face apart from some bronze ringlets framing my pale face and dark brown eyes; I knew it wasn't vain to know that I was pretty, in comparison to the rest of my family I didn't compare. However I was more approachable and people always seemed intrigued by me. Dad had a hard time with it, I was still a child to him, yet grown men would stop and stare at me in the street offer to buy me drinks and take me out, the others in the family was just as protective but Dad and Jake were the worst I knew it was because Dad could read their thoughts so nothing was ever harmless but I didn't understand why Jake acted the way he did.

Mum reached for my hand, gripping it in her ice cold fingers "You remember the story?" She asked earnestly.

"Yes, Bella" I replied with a smile.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then ran off to join Alice, it had been decided that Alice due to her diminutive height would be the most believable as a sophomore that way I had someone with me in every class, although Dad had enrolled me on a couple of advanced courses so I would be studying with him and mum once a day, Dad, Mum, Jazz and Rose had registered as Juniors, whereas Jake and Emmett could only pass as Seniors. Not that Jake had complained about only having one year in school, he had fidgeted with his tie for the whole journey and complained that he looked 'pompous' I had disagreed and told him I thought he looked handsome.

Jake was currently wearing his dark black hair short but styled, his native American skin glowed next to the pale of my family's and I loved his eyes that where so dark they where almost black, but a warm black. He was almost seven foot tall and muscled all over, I knew girls would fall in love with him as he had a bad boy look to him (helped massively by the huge motorbike mum and dad had bought him for his birthday on the condition he never took me out on it) Jacob was stood next to Jasper at the moment and they had an imposing look to them, yet every girl who walked by stopped and stared, nudged each other and giggled, I fought the impulsion I had to walk over and scream that he was mine, wondering where that thought came from, I turned instinctively to dad who had a strange look on his face from the car he was parking, I blushed when I realised that he had just heard my thoughts on Jacob, sometimes I wished I had Mums ability.

"Don't worry Nessie" Alice smiled as she linked her arm through mine "I'll be with you all day…"

"…And if all else fails I'll help you kill them all" Jacob muttered walking behind me and taking my bag as we walked through the school gates, mum sniggering on his other side.

The morning passed as I had been forewarned by Mum, people looked and openly stared, Alice took care of most of the conversations and I smiled along too scared to say something that would contradict the story or make mention of Mum and Dad instead of Bella and Edward, I smiled along and tried my best to think of anything but Jake and the spark that had gone through my arm when he had given me my bag back before class.

I immediately shifted my thoughts and tuned into Alice as she was retelling the story.

"…so there are eight of us now, Carlisle wanted to come and work for the new free clinic and Esme loves New York so here we are"

I smiled at the enthusiasm in her voice when answered each person as if they where the first that day to ask, and it was the first time she had explained the situation of a young couple with so many older foster children. They had tried to make the story as uncomplicated as possible, it made sense that Rose and Jazz were related both being tall and blonde and I looked too much like Dad (apart from my mum's human eyes) So Rosalie and Jasper Hale were twins and in the custody of their aunt Esme, Edward, myself, Emmett and Alice were adopted by Carlisle after they realised that they could have no children of their own, but I was my Dad's younger sister. Bella Swan was the daughter of a friend of Carlisle's and was staying with him for the school season, and Jacob Black was fostered while his Dad was away, originally Jakes Dad was supposed to be working away but Rosalie had changed it so that his Dad was in prison for murder, Jacob didn't seem to care and had laughed about it with Billy, jokind about killing blonde leeches.

I giggled recalling the conversation, attracting Alice's attention she glanced at me puzzled, I dropped my pen on the floor and as I reached for it I touched her hand so she could see my thoughts and she joined me in my giggles.

Her current audience drifted away but I could make out their voices as they talked about us, my stomach rumbled and I blushed as someone sniggered behind.

"Is your hybrid appetite kicking in?" She asked, and I nodded in reply.

"You and Jacob could eat enough for twenty, don't worry it's only this period then lunch"

I showed her a picture of all of us sat together and she smiled and nodded her head, I showed her a picture of Jacob again and she momentarily dropped her smile.

"I can't imagine anything keeping Jake away from food" she said the smile back on her face.

"This place is terrible" Jacob said slamming his tray down on the table next to mine ignoring the fact that Rosalie was already sat there, bits of salad flew up and landed in her hair. She snarled under her breath and stalked out of the cafeteria her hair flying behind like a cape.

Jake sat down in her empty spot shoving a bunch of fries into his already full mouth.

"What's her problem?" He asked spitting fries, I laughed and threw a tomato at him

"You're a pig Jake!" I accused reaching for his burger as he did, instead he grabbed my hand and the jolt shocked me for the second time that day like a pull to move closer to him. Jake's hand was pulled from mine from across the table and he let out a little yelp as my Dad snapped his wrist. I sat there for a moment shocked before Alice pulled me from my seat and walked me away from the table; Mum already had a tight grip on Dad as she looked on as confused as me and Jacob was now standing with Emmett and Jasper standing either side as a teacher approached. I also noticed how silent the room had gone with people staring at the table, I tried to turn back but Alice had a strong grip. As soon as we were in the hallway I used my ability to ask her what happened, she smiled though her eyes were strained, and mouthed _later_. My stomach let out a mournful growl for the lost meal, but my heart was beating faster than usual with the pull I felt to be near Jake


	3. The Silent Force

**AN: I own nothing, the idea is not even originally mine, and twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer and the idea for this story came from missphoenix05, the chapter titles are whatever song I'm listening too that fits.**

**The Silent Force**

**Chapter Three**

The rest of the day past quickly till twelfth grade chemistry which was the only subject we all shared, I would give Dad hell for breaking Jacob's wrist he deserved it whether Jake healed fast or not. Alice escorted me to the door than sped off, it was her free period, andI knew she was eager to see Jasper again.

I walked into the room and wasn't surprised to see an empty seat in between Mum and Dad; I scanned the room quickly and noticed another empty seat further back ignoring my parents I ran to the seat smiling at my defiance as my Mum looked on puzzled and worried. I dropped my bag on the floor and turned to the guy sat next to me.

"Hi" I breathed before I realised what I was doing, giving him what my Mum often referred to as Dad's 'dazzling smile'.

For a moment he just stared at me his blue eyes wide and awed, I had seen this look before when my Mum and Dad looked at each other, but at the moment it made me uncomfortable and I immediately lifted my bag and pretended to be engrossed in searching for a pen, after a couple of seconds I looked up again he was still looking at me but now instead of staring he gave me a crooked smile.

"Hey" he said "I'm assuming your one of the new family, I mean I would definitely remember seeing you…well anyway I'm Laith, short for Laithwaite, my Mum said birth was so painful she had to give me a name that would cause an equal amount of pain throughout my life"

I laughed and smiled at him again noticing a blush in his cheeks as I did.

"Renesmee, not revenge name by my Mum, just a mixture of my grandparents names, and yes I'm a member of the new family" I pointed to the front of the room an mum and dad who were both staring, dad with narrowed eyes. "My brother and that's his girlfriend she is staying with us for a while"

Laith followed my hand, and gave a weak smile at dad, he then looked at mum and his eyes widened than he turned back to me, his piercing eyes meeting mine again. I was shocked as my stomach jumped, he was very handsome with light blonde hair and almost perfect features, I was admiring how handsome he was when a second emotion overcame me, guilt, as Jacobs face appeared in my thoughts his russet skin and gleaming smile.

"Your brother is very overprotective, he hasn't looked away once" Laith said, I followed his gaze to dad, I wished I could touch him and show what I was feeling but instead I thought it all, the clear image in my head of him breaking Jake's wrist and how upset it made me. Dad's face dropped as he read my message and I looked down, it was odd I'd never been angry with my parents before.

At this point the teacher entered followed a couple of seconds later by two girls a petite blonde and a brunette with pink and black streaks in their hair.

"Amelia, Morgan nice of you to join us" He said the brunette blushed, but the blonde merely smiled at him before dancing to her seat as she moved closer I could see she was only a Freshman younger than even I looked, she was really pretty and she reminded me of aunt Rosalie especially her hair and smile which was almost identical. The second girl moved slower and kept her eyes looking down at the ground, there was an aura around her of misery and I immediately wanted to know more. This shocked me as no one except Laith had interested me all day, I glanced at my Mum and Dad but they were both listening to the professor.

The brunette approached my seat than stopped she turned to me revealing startling green eyes, the blonde noticing her friends hesitation stopped also.

"Millie" she enquired her voice an odd mixture of both soft and raspy.

"It's her" the brunette stated her eyes fixed on me; she reached over until her face was merely inches to mine and whispered "Immortal but not dead, a travesty, a mistake you shouldn't exist but you do…"

I gasped and pushed my chair back the noise made the class and the professor turn to look towards the desk; my wide eyes must have startled my Dad who was immediately on his feet and moving towards us.

"Get lost, freak" Laith muttered just loud enough for her to hear, the brunette immediately faced the ground again and she scurried toward her blonde friend who was watching me with interest.

Dad sat back down and the Professor began his lecture, although I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, I understood the work and as the lecture finished and the practical session began. I mixed the chemicals on our table with ease, pausing when I noticed Laith staring at me again.

"We have an hour to this" He laughed "At the rate that you are going; we'll be finished in five minutes"

"Sorry" I said feeling a blush appear on my cheeks, Carlisle had warned me to hold back on my abilities and the first time I was alone I had messed up.

"Don't be sorry" He smiled "It'll give us more time to talk, I would ask you about yourself but I have to say that your reputation precedes you. You where the talk of the school at lunch with your brother and boyfriend fighting"

"My boyfriend?" I asked confused.

"Seven foot tall native American" He replied one eyebrow raising quizzically

"Jacob isn't my boyfriend" I laughed "He's my best friend; I've known him all my life"

"Well, that's good to know, I don't much like competition I can't look in the eye." He smiled again, causing butterflies to appear in my stomach.

I turned back to the experiment being careful to work slower this time, Laith was an unhelpful lab partner lingering to touch when he passed me items.

"So, where shall I pick you up tonight" He asked at the end of the lecture.

"You wont be" My dad's voice interrupted.

"Sorry" Laith said with a smile, "but I wasn't asking you, not my type, so Renesmee, do you fancy it"

My dad stepped in front of me he was the same height and build as Laith but even so Laith took an unwilling step back.

"She is too young for you" He snarled through gritted teeth.

Panicking I took his hand and showed him an image of his angry face, he immediately calmed down and stepped back, as mum took his other hand.

"I'll walk you to your next class" dad stated lifting my bag,

"No thanks" I replied "You go ahead, It's only on the next floor"

_Please Dad let me handle this _I thought, knowing he would hear clearly, but it was mum that tugged on his arm.

"Come on Edward" she said "or we'll be late for gym"

Dad laughed at a private joke between the two of them and they left.

"I thought your brother was going to kill me" Laith laughed as he helped me gather my stuff.

"He's a little overprotective" I explained "But in answer to your question I don't think its such a good idea going out, I have so much work to catch up on"

"Ok" he caved "but I'm holding you to a rain-check, can I at least walk you to your class?"

"It is her" came an urgent whisper from a few rows behind.

I turned my head unwillingly to the blonde and brunette who where both openly staring in my direction, turning my head back immediately as I remembered what she had said to me at the beginning of class, startled, I wondered why dad hadn't reacted to that had I imagined it?


	4. Hand of Sorrow

**Hand of Sorrow**

**Chapter 4**

_I promised revenge and so far I have failed, but I have a few tricks left up my sleeve and I'm gathering power, I will find the hunter and kill it, its ashes will bring you back to life, all I need is the perfect host but don't worry I will avenge you, existing without you is too painful_.

I woke up to silence, shocked I glanced at the clock on the wall it was only one am, I had gone to bed at nine after regaling Carlisle and Esme with every moment of my day and then doing homework with mum and dad, I was exhausted. It was annoying being the only one who needed to sleep, apart from Jacob who slept more than I did. Carlisle said it was our metabolism it worked so fast which is why we both ate enough for ten, were grumpy without ten hours sleep and had warm temperatures, although mine was only slightly over 'normal' and I could still feel the how cold mum and dad where and how hot Jacob was. Thinking of Jacob I wondered what had woke me up, back in forks when I would wake up, I would always find Jake awake and we would have a midnight snack together. When I was younger he would take me up to bed afterwards as I would often fall asleep on the plate, I would fall asleep in his arms and he would stroke my hair. As I had gotten older it would happen less and less, but I had a sudden urge to be with Jake, have a midnight feast and a talk.

Feeling sheepish I crept out of my bed and room, thinking about nothing but needing the toilet in case dad was listening out, but there room was empty so I assumed they had gone for a hunt or a run. Mum and dad loved to race each other sometimes I would play too and I was getting faster but still not quite as fast as dad I could beat Emmett easily. Emmett wouldn't like this and would always insist on an arm wrestle, but mum, dad and aunt Rose would not allow it and even though Emmett might go against mum and dad's wishes he wouldn't ever do anything to make Rosalie angry.

I had a secondary urge to run outside and decided that after my midnight feast I would convince Jake to race me.

I decided to take the stair's rather than the elevator in case any of the others tried to stop me, my heart was beating faster than usual, and I wasn't sure why. I wasn't doing anything wrong, was I?

I crept down the stairs even though I knew it was useless, if anyone was listening they would hear my heart louder than my steps.

As I came to the door leading to the first floor I paused to listen I could hear two voices talking and one mentioned my name, intrigued I pressed my ear to the door, it was Rose and Alice talking.

"…stinking dog" that was obviously Rose as Alice would never call Jacob a dog.

"I think it's difficult for him too, I mean she's a child but she's not and Jasper thinks part of him is still stuck in transition from loving her as a best friend older brother and being in love with her…you know"

I felt my heart leap, who was Jacob in love with? Surely he would have told me?

"Does she not get to choose? She should fall in love on her own and not just some mongrel trick" Rose snapped

"She does love him Rose" Alice soothed "It is growing everyday, you heard her say his name when she was sleeping"

"If she was my child, I would throw him out"

"But she isn't, she's Edwards and Bella's and they decided it would hurt her too much them being apart. You know this is hard on them too, she has only been here seven years, they want Jake to back down until she has graduated school at least. And he is trying… don't look at me like that Rose he can't control his thoughts, he is in love with her and my visions may not be clear with regards those two, but I can guarantee you that Jacob and Renesmee will marry…"

Shocked I fled, I didn't run to Jacob which was my original plan but out the back door, I begged my body to run faster but I could hear steps behind me they where not heavy enough to be Emmett's or light enough for Alice's. I pushed my body more even though my muscles were beginning to burn I had to get away, I had to think and feel for myself.

"Go away" I screamed using the last as my energy as I fell to the ground tears streaming down my face.

"Renesmee" my Mum's voice whispered "What's wrong?"

"Why did no-one tell me?" I screamed angry with them all.

"We wanted you to realise on your own" Came my dad's soft voice, as my Mum knelt down next to me holding me in her arms, I showed her the whole conversation I had overheard and she gasped.

"You have a choice" Dad said answering my unspoken question

_But Alice, she said it was certain_

"Alice is not always right, love, she never saw you coming"

I smiled at this.

"I don't want to marry Jacob, I don't love him that way" I said after a pause.

"You may do one day, honey, but remember we will be on your side no matter what you decide" Mum replied as she lifted me into her arms cradling me as she did when I was a baby.

"Don't keep anything from me anymore" I stated, as I placed my head on Mums shoulder.

She and dad both laughed and I sat up confused "What's so funny?"

"You're Mum made me promise the same thing" dad said brushing some ringlets away from my face "You are so much like her"

"Hardly" Mum laughed "You are so perfect you are practically a clone of your dad, I meanwhile was clumsy, shy easily embarrassed and remarkably average"

"You were never average" My Dad mumbled kissing her on her head.

As we approached the house dad stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, he shook his head but I pressed him further "You promised me"

"Jacob has gone" he mumbled, sorrow in his eyes.

"What?" I shouted scrambling from mum's arms and running to Jakes basement.

The bedclothes were a mess and shredded clothes where on the ground, on his desk a letter scrawled in Jacob's handwriting; I picked it up and sat on the bed to read.

Nessie,

I'm sorry but I had to leave, Leah is in the process of starting a pack war after a silly comment from Sam. I wanted to say goodbye…

Well, I promise I'll be back soon

Jake

"Dad" I whispered knowing he would here me from the doorway where he was tactfully holding his nose "Is this the real reason?"

He shook his head in reply "He heard you run out, he followed us and he heard everything. He asked me not to tell you, I didn't think he would leave. I thought it would help his feelings cool for you…I mean you're a child, he shouldn't be thinking what he is thinking, I'm sorry Ness…"

I nodded solemnly, and made my way up to my room ignoring the looks of the others, I had said I didn't love him, but I had lied.


	5. I will let you down I will make you hurt

I will let you down, I will make you hurt

Chapter 5

The next day passed without interest, I woke and dressed without speaking. In fact I didn't speak all day, staying with my family so if I needed anything I could touch them and use my gift. Jasper kept trying to calm me, but I asked him to stop, I deserved it.

I rang Billy's house in La Push repeatedly throughout the day, he told me Jacob wasn't there but I knew he was and it hurt that he wouldn't speak to me. It was probably for the best as what would I say other than sorry, I knew I loved him and missed him, he was my best friend, but was that enough to get him to come back. What if I could never love him more than that.

"Come on Nessie, where going for ice cream" dad said after the last lesson of the day.

_You don't eat ice cream_ I thought, and he laughed.

"But you do, so how about it? Just the two of us"

I glanced at him, his eyes where pained and his smile was tight, I thought back throughout the day, my whole family where depressed because I was. I was hurting them all in my selfishness.

"Ice-cream sounds great" I said forcing a smile.

Mum travelled home with Rosalie in the car, I begged her to come but she said that me and dad needed quality time, I knew she was lying and was going home to ring Jacob and dad knew it too, but we both kept up the pretence.

The Ice cream parlour was 50's retro and looked odd amongst the stylised shop windows either side.

"Is this what they used to look like old man?" I asked dad at his wince when we walked through the door with its booming jukebox music and neon coloured plastic seats.

"No" he replied "Wouldn't you rather…"

"…no dad I want to eat here" I replied "Now try and blend in… oh triple choc, peanut butter with cream and caramel sauce"

I ran to a table leaving my dad to get the ice-cream, I watched him as the waitress stumbled over her words, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips. But my dad barely noticed her instead turning round to check I was still there, I made a point of waving at him.

"Hi" said a voice, I turned to the young blonde from chemistry the previous day, and she was looking at me intently as if searching for something.

"Hello" I said giving her a small smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join us." She asked her face hopeful.

"Sorry, I'm with someone" I replied, her face dropped but she regained her smile quickly.

"You're on a date!" She exclaimed "I bet it's Laith he seemed completely into you yesterday"

"No" I corrected motioning toward dad who was watching with interest as he approached with the ice-cream "I'm with my older brother"

"That is so cool, I wish I had an older brother, I have a big sister which is great but…anyway, I'm gonna leave you to it then, but I'd really like to get to know you Renesmee" She said walking away quickly as dad returned.

"That's odd" I said, as my dad took his seat "She knew my name"

"Its not that odd, Nessie, we're the focus of many conversations at the moment, and you're occupying many peoples thoughts, everyone in the school knows your name"

"I'm the focus?" I asked confused.

He laughed "I am so very glad you don't have Rosalie's vanity I think I would go mad, but you must realise you are the most beautiful person in the world"

"You have to say that you're my dad" I retorted quietly.

"Everyone in this room is thinking it, if I'd have gotten my way you would be in a nunnery now" He said, laughing again.

I took a mouthful of the ice-cream, pulled my face and reached for a sugar sachet. I could stomach human food and my family preferred me to eat it as I got hungry fast and it was difficult to stop midway through the day to hunt. But compared to blood, food was bland its flavours dulled so if I was eating something sweet it had to be very sweet. Dad laughed as I finished pouring on a third sachet of sugar over my ice-cream, taking a bite now it was sweet enough.

"Want a bite?" I asked offering him my spoon

The journey home was more light hearted, dad was regaling me with stories of mum when she was human, he had me giggling it was difficult to imagine my graceful mum the way he described her.

"How did you know you loved her?" I asked him, thinking of Jacob.

"Alice knew, I saw it in her thoughts, I think I knew from the first time I saw her, this undeniable urge to protect her. It was made worse by the fact that I couldn't see into her mind, she was an enigma too me"

"Do you think there is only one person out there for you?" I asked, knowing the timbre of my voice if not my thoughts betrayed my emotions, he turned to me even as the speedometer hit 95 and took one of my hands in his cold one.

"I do" he answered, honesty showing in his eyes "I waited a century for Bella, no-one else even captured my attention until I met her. But you have been here only six years there is time yet, if in twenty years time you realise that you want to be with Jake you can, in the mean time you don't have to decide anything"

"What if Jacob doesn't come back?"

"He will be back, I'm sure of it"

I nodded, wishing I could be as sure as he was. We pulled up into the drive and dad's grip on the steering wheel tightened his teeth gritted.

"I'm going to kill him" He muttered as he screeched the car to a halt.

"What's wrong" I enquired wishing I had my Dads power, as he jumped out of the car and sped off, I chased after him arriving in the clearing seconds later, the loud crash brought me to a halt and I glanced at the scene ahead of me.

Dad was crouched in front of mum who looked slightly annoyed; Esme was shaking her head as Carlisle his arm around her waist was frowning. Jasper was laughing and Alice was looking unsurprised, Rosalie was tending to Emmett who was surrounded by some broken trees.

"Calm down Edward, we where only playing" Emmett laughed as he brushed the broken bark and leaves from his clothes, he winked at mum "Should we go again"

"You will not fight my wife!" Dad growled, but as he was distracted mum pounced him from behind pinning him to the ground with her teeth at his neck.

Dad looked shocked for a moment then laughed, as she moved her lips over to his ear.

"Got ya" she whispered although we all heard.

I surveyed my family again, Emmett as he scooped Rose into his strong arms, mum and dad laughing together in the centre of the field, Alice and Jazz holding hands and communicating silently and Esme and Carlisle surveying their family with small smiles of happiness.

I ran from the field to my room, leaving my family each wrapped within each other, my ache for Jacob intensified. If he had been here he would be telling me jokes and making gagging noises at the obvious public displays of affection my family where showing each other. I reached for the phone and dialled again.

"Hello" It was Seth who answered this time.

"Hi Seth, it's me is Jake there"

There was an awkward silence and I knew Jake was in the room with him.

"Please Seth; please put him on the phone"

There was a second pause longer than the first, I knew Seth was torn, we were friends but Jake was his alpha, after a couple of seconds he replied.

"Sorry Ness, he's not here" He lied and then hung up.

I rang again but no one answered.


	6. From Yesterday

**From Yesterday **

**Chapter 6 **

"Mum…..Dad" I shouted "What time is it?"

The sunlight was shining through the window unfettered by clouds, and I was sure from the positioning it was at least twelve, my rumbling stomach confirmed this.

I began throwing my uniform on, my head groggy from crying myself to sleep. When I was dressed dad opened the door and entered slowly.

"Ness… we can't go today" He said motioning toward the bright sun "And with Jacob… I think you should stay off"

"Don't be silly" I said as I forced a smile "I'll go on my own, you can take me in the Mercedes and pick me up again…I want to go"

My dad paused considering for a moment, then nodded, I gathered my school books and ran to the back door.

We arrived at the school in time for lunch which was perfect as I'd missed breakfast; I had not done anything on my own before and was excited at the prospect of temporary independence, I knew this was why he had let me go, the excitement was keeping my sorrow over Jacob at bay, as I went to open the car door he placed a slim mobile phone in my hand.

"Call me if you need anything, or if you want to come home" He said, worry showing in his eyes.

I kissed him on the cheek and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you daddy" I mumbled into his shoulder before jumping out the car and closing it fast before anyone could peep in and see my glowing dad.

It was different walking into school alone, although I never understood it my family could appear intimidating, it was some human instinct buried deep to be wary of predators the humans didn't even realise they where doing it, but a path would always be cleared, no-one ever bumped into us in the street or was rude. Alone, I guess I was just intriguing, guy's who yesterday had given quick furtive glances approached me and asked me to dances and out on dates, I was polite to them all and said I was busy with the move, girls would come up and marvel at my hair and shoes, ask if I fancied shopping with them since I had such good fashion sense. It was odd but it seemed like everyone wanted to be around me and talk to me.

"Look who's Miss Popular today" Whispered a voice from in my ear, I turned round quickly expecting Jake's grinning smile, but instead it was Laith's face inches from mine, my smile dropped immediately but Laith didn't notice.

"You are the most beautiful girl…" He stated as if was an undisputed fact.

I felt my cheeks go pink and took a step back away from him, I didn't like being so close, it felt personal and like a betrayal to Jacob.

"Come on, partner" he said, taking my bag and placing an arm over my shoulder, leading me towards the chemistry classroom.

"Do you realise" He whispered, pulling me closer into him "every single male in this school is jealous of me"

"Don't be silly" I said whilst fighting with two contradicting urges, one to move myself away from Laith and the other to move in closer.

"Laithwaite, stop using Renesmee as an object for your own popularity"

"Ashleigh, unfortunately we don't all think about ways to make ourselves more popular" He replied with a sneer, turning to face a raven haired beauty leaning catlike against a locker. She didn't look at me her almond shaped eyes focused on Laith.

"Renesmee, meet Ashleigh Masters, Queen B…" Laith began.

"I know who she is" She snapped still not looking away from Laith "The question is, does she know who you are?"

They where both silent for a moment as they stared at each other, I didn't need Jaspers power to interpret the tension, I wriggled out of Laith's grip as the bell rang.

I began walking towards the classroom, but the pretty blonde from yesterday stepped in the way, her blonde hair was tied back from her face making her appear even younger, a couple of paces back was the brunette, her hair had green streaks today that matched her scuffed converse.

"Renesmee" the blonde said with a smile, her voice the same odd mix of soft and raspy "Chemistry has been cancelled; the mad professor had… an accident. Were going to a local café, and we would love it if you'd join"

_Don't Nessie_ said a voice in my head I paused in confusion where had that come from. I glanced behind but Laith had gone, Ashleigh was still leaning against the locker but now she was looking at me, a smirk on her face. The rest of the hall was empty; I turned back to the blonde.

"I shouldn't…" I started, and the blondes face fell "Yeah I guess, it sounds like fun"

The blonde giggled and linked her arm through mine and led me out of the school entrance.

"I'm Morgana" she smiled emphasising the A, she then pointed to the others "Amelia and Ashleigh, but as were friends its Morgan, Millie and Leigh…Now Renesmee that's a mouthful can I shorten it?"

_Go back into school, Nessie, don't do this_. Strange the voice was there again, it wasn't a voice I recognised, distorted as if it had bad reception.

"Nessie" I said, pushing the voice to the back of my head and answering Morgan's question "My family call me Nessie"

"Like the monster!" Morgan replied her eyebrows raised, Leigh scoffed from behind.

"No" Morgan said "How about Nesmee… Renee or…?"

"Mey" Millie whispered, so quietly I doubted that I would of heard her without my extra senses.

"Close, but I don't know…Wow, you look so radiant" Morgan stated shocked. I smiled back, my skin had a slight glow in the sunlight not strong enough to be overly noticeable, and it usually looked like I had been playing with shimmer make up.

"That's it!" Morgan exclaimed unlinking her arm to jump up "Ray, its perfect, do you like it?"

I smiled nodding as her enthusiasm caught me up.

The Café was small and almost empty, Morgan took my hand and led me to a back booth, there was a girl already sat at there, for a moment I was convinced it was Rosalie until she looked up she wasn't quite as beautiful as Rose, but she was still breathtaking with blonde hair that cascaded down her waist.

"Liv, this is Ray, told you she would come" Morgan looked pleased with herself "Ray this is my older sister Olivia Hale"

**Authors Note**: Thank you for reading and for the reviews. This chapter has been through six rewrites, because I couldn't make my mind up on names, seriously it was so hard, as I believe names are reflective of a personality. For those of you who love Nessie as a nickname, I don't, but don't worry she be Renesmee most of the time anyway.


	7. So many dreams are broken

**AN: I own nothing, the idea is not even originally mine, twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer and the idea for this story came from missphoenix05**

**So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice**

**Chapter 7**

"Ray, this is my older sister Olivia Hale"

Hale, it seemed obvious now both Morgan and Olivia resembled Aunt Rosalie the blonde waves where identical, Olivia was the same height as Rose but her chin was wider and her eyes narrower, Morgan was prettier and had Roses pout and heavy lashed eyes. I couldn't wait to let Rose know and I wondered what the relationship was.

Morgan motioned for me to sit down and I complied, she sat next to me and leaning her elbow against the table she placed her chin on the palm of her hand smiling at Olivia than turning back towards me her eyes that I had previously assumed to be dark blue where actually almost violet. She appeared excited and I could tell that I already liked her. I glanced back to Olivia she was more laid back than her excitable sister her face serene yet watchful.

"Thanks for inviting me" I said, in an attempt to break the silence.

"Thank you for coming" It was Olivia who replied her voice as raspy as her younger sisters but slightly deeper. "I really wanted to meet you"

"Do you go to the school?" I asked, her age was hard to tell, as her grey eyes appeared wise, yet she didn't look older then seventeen.

"I study a couple of electives…"

"Olivia is a genius!" Morgan exclaimed, interrupting "She's a senior but she officially graduated two years ago, Dad is super-protective, wont let her go away to college until she turns eighteen. He almost wouldn't let me get moved up to high school early. Even when the teachers where threatening to strike"

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen" she replied with a small smile "But what does age matter, right?"

I returned her smile confused at her comment about age.

Millie and Leigh joined us then both sitting across the table from me with a pitcher of coke and glasses. Millie watched me intently her green eyes wide, Leigh looked bored stirring the coke in her glass slowly. There was an odd energy in the air and I knew it was anticipation.

It was Olivia who spoke first "Renesmee…we know what you are"

My throat constricted and I couldn't think properly. I couldn't believe I had forgotten what Millie had said to me only yesterday.

_Immortal but not dead, a travesty, a mistake you shouldn't exist but you do…_

I was stupid, I breathed in deeply and tried to focus, they where four teenage girls, I was faster and stronger. I could move Morgan and be out the door before they could say my name, but before I could finish gathering my thoughts Morgan had grabbed my hand.

"Don't run Ray" she pleaded her eyes focused on mine "If you run now we will never get to see each other again"

I understood she was speaking the truth, I would tell my family what had happened and we would have packed up and moved before the morning.

_That's the way it's supposed to be Nessie, leave NOW_

It was the voice again, the reception even weaker than before. But I didn't move, I couldn't, I felt compelled to stay.

"I don't understand…" I began addressing Olivia; Morgan squeezed my hand noting my decision to stay.

"It's simple" Leigh replied leaning forward and speaking through her gritted teeth "We know you're a freak"

"Leigh!" Olivia admonished, giving me a quick apologetic smile "I think what she means is that we know that you're…special. You have a unique heritage"

"How do you know?"

"It's complicated, and we have a code of secrecy just like your family has…"

"Except ours is, well you know…actually secret" Leigh interjected

"We would love to tell you everything but we can't yet" Olivia continued as if Leigh hadn't spoken "We need an oath from you first"

"That doesn't seem fair" I said meeting Leigh's gaze "you know my secrets… tell me what you know and how you know them and I'll consider staying"

Morgan looked at Olivia, who nodded at an unspoken question between the two.

"Edward Cullen is your father and a vampire, your mother is Isabella Swan and she must have been human when she had you, but now she is also a vampire, that's the basics of it but there is more to it then you and your family even realise" Olivia explained. "The 'how' is more complicated…we have special gifts, like you and your family."

"You're not vampires." I stated, they could be shape shifters like Jake but I wouldn't ask that in case I gave them more information then they already had "Are you half-breeds, like me?"

Morgan shook her head and bit her lip nervously.

I knew I should leave, my senses were telling me to leave, but I had to know, my interest was piqued. I let go of Morgan's hand and took a sip of coke, enjoying the cooling of my dry throat, even though it was practically tasteless.

"What is the oath?" I spoke to Olivia again; it seemed she was the leader. She smiled and scrawled some words onto a napkin, handing it back to me.

I read the words but they made no sense, I shook my head and placed the napkin on the table.

"You have to close your eyes to read it" Morgan whispered.

I laughed at this and looked at her but her face was serious, I closed my eyes and tried to see the writing gasping when the words began to appear clearly in my head.

"You speak them aloud three times" Olivia instructed.

"I don't understand" I said worried, but they were just words what was the worst that could happen.

"Ego sudo ut servo meus sanctimonialis specialis tutus intus meus animus. Haud vox mos obduco meus labiae , ut vendo suum fides. Sic ego mos is , sic is exsisto."

I had never learnt Latin although my dad and Carlisle could speak it fluently yet I understood the words.

"Ego sudo ut servo meus sanctimonialis specialis tutus intus meus animus. Haud vox mos obduco meus labiae , ut vendo suum fides. Sic ego mos is , sic is exsisto."

It basically translated to 'I swear to keep my sisters secrets safe within my soul. No word will pass my lips, to betray their trust. So I will it, so it be.' It was simplistic yet I knew something would happen if I spoke it again, I paused with my eyes still closed; I knew I shouldn't do this but at the same time it felt right, I wanted to belong. I had lost my best friend, my family loved me but they had each other, I wanted to be friends with Morgan and Olivia, and I needed to know how they knew what so few people did.

"Ego sudo ut servo meus sanctimonialis specialis tutus intus meus animus. Haud vox mos obduco meus labiae , ut vendo suum fides. Sic ego mos is , sic is exsisto."

I waited expectantly not sure what would happen, would there be a large thunderclap and a bolt of lightening. Nothing happened, I opened my eyes the three girls where still looking at me, although Leigh still looked disinterested.

"Is something supposed to happen?" I asked tentatively wondering if I had spoken it wrong.

"It's a spell" Morgan explained,

I couldn't help myself, I laughed loudly.

"We're witches Renesmee"

"What like pointy hats and crooked noses?" I asked

"Do your parents sleep in coffins?" Leigh demanded one of her eyebrow's raised.

"You're serious" I realised, although I suspected I had known when I spoke the oath aloud.

"Was that a spell?" I pointed at the napkin, shocked to find it now empty other than the café logo.

"Yes, you won't be able to speak of us or anything we tell you today without the permission of two other witches" It was Olivia who spoke her rough voice calming "We're a coven Renesmee and we would like you to join"

"I'm not a witch"

"Of course you are. You're a very special witch, one of a kind in-fact. I never would have believed it possible even with Amelia's vision"

"You have visions?" I enquired of Millie she looked up at me and nodded, her eyes really where outstanding a vivid green with blue flecks around the centre, I glanced round the table at all three of the girls they all had eyes that seemed inhuman. Morgan with her violet eyes that shifted to a dark blue, Olivia's were grey but with a dark brown ring which made them look paler and Leigh's almond eyes where a dark brown, with a burgundy tint.

"Do you all have visions" I asked the table.

"No, we all have powers but they correspond with our element and personality. A power is always unique"

"I'm sorry; I'm really not following this"

"It's a long story as I said, witches are human but not…"

"They're more human than the soul suckers you're related to" Leigh interjected.

I glared at her but she seemed un-phased, Olivia narrowed her eyes and without speaking Leigh and Millie stood up and left the booth.

"Sorry about Leigh, she doesn't like vampires" Morgan apologised with a shrug of her shoulders.

I felt that was an understatement with the burning glares Leigh was giving me from across the room; I turned away from her focusing my attention on Olivia.

"So you cast spells?" I asked "Are they all in Latin, like the one I just read?"

"No, once you have been initiated it just takes intent and a circle to cast a spell although we also have our own separate gifts"

I glanced at Millie "Like telling the future?"

"Yes, Millie is the only one of us who can tell the future it's her specific gift however when we are in a circle we can all access each others abilities."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me. I'm not a witch" I stated emphasising my earlier point.

"Of course you are its genetic, both your parents would have been powerful witches if they hadn't been changed" Olivia's face dropped momentarily but she recovered fast smiling again, however I couldn't help but feel that perhaps Leigh was not the only one with an animosity towards my family.

"I think you're mistaken, my parents don't have any powers and can't do spells" well, they had powers but they where vampire induced powers weren't they.

"They won't now; their hearts have stopped so technically they are dead. A witch's power runs through their veins, it's a part of their living body. An uninitiated Witch who is 'changed' will have some abilities though, or gifts as we call them because that was already part of them it will become more pronounced as if they have been initiated, but they wouldn't be able to become part of a circle or cast spell's."

"Why are you hidden though, and how do you know so much about vampires and my family but they know nothing of you?" I wondered

"We have to hide, surely you have heard of the Salem witch trials and the persecution of witches in England in the 16th century, and that was only humans suspecting witchcraft. Vampires covet us for the power we can add to their 'covens', they even steal our term, it's safer if we are hidden, the vampires think the emergence of a power is an enigma, if they realised it could be traced through a family tree and simple genetics… "

I thought to the stories my mum had told me of the volturi and my own memories of that field and mass of dark cloaks, it made sense. The volturi craved power and if they knew for sure the existence of witches they would hunt them out and make themselves unstoppable.

"…Witches have hidden themselves amongst mortals since before the Egyptians built the pyramids" Olivia took a breath, and paused her eyes staring at me intently "I know this is a lot to take in, we can show you by forming a circle initiate you into the coven, but we cant do it now its almost four and your dad will be coming for you, can you sneak out tonight and meet us at the school"

"I don't know…" I was confused, did I truly believe all this, and surely it was just a teenage fancy.

"If you want to know the true you, and discover your powers meet in the courtyard at twelve. If not go to sleep and you wont remember any of this in the morning"


	8. I'll leave my love between the stars

**I'll leave my love between the stars**

**Chapter 8**

_I am so close I can almost feel it, revenge is sweet and soon it will be ours. _

I glanced at the digital alarm clock; it was ten thirty if I was going to meet them at the school I would have to leave within the next thirty minutes.

I had met my dad outside the school and had expected him to read in my mind what had happened but he didn't he had asked me how my day had been and I had told him how science had been cancelled so I had studied in the library. The lie came out easily shocking me as I wasn't expecting it my dad had not even glanced up, I thought of the conversation in the café but not even an eyebrow was raised as we drove home.

The clock read 10:31; I stepped out of bed and still in my night clothes I crept into my parent's room. My parents, Alice and Jasper had gone hunting, Carlisle was on the night shift at the hospital and Esme was in the living room painting, Rosalie and Emmett were in the field out back, I could hear his booming laughter. I pulled on my mums jeans, long jacket and hat hoping to mask my scent with hers. I then crept down the back stairs pausing as I reached the bottom and approached the door to Jacobs basement room, his smell was still strong and I inhaled deeply enjoying it. Once out of the house I moved slowly, Rosalie and Emmett where sat with each other staring at the stars I watched them for a moment hoping they didn't hear my heartbeat but they where too wrapped up in each other, Rose was in his arms and he had his face nuzzled into her hair, I felt a stab of pain and was glad Jasper was not around as he would have sensed my emotion.

Ten minutes later, I came approached the main road unsure of what to do next. I could try running to the school but what if I was seen by someone, I could ring for a taxi but surely a responsible taxi driver would not take a young girl into the city alone at night. Then again perhaps this was just my small town ideology I took out my cell phone to call for a cab when some lights caught my attention on the road, the car slowed down and I took an involuntary step backwards.

It was a black Porsche 911 turbo cabriolet, I recognised it from one of Jakes car catalogues the tinted windows rolled down.

"Liv, thought you might need a lift" it was Leigh's voice that came out of the car, and I paused it was obvious she disliked me, so I couldn't fathom why she would be willing to give me a lift.

"Are you coming or not?" she growled.

I got into the car and offered a smile to Leigh, but she barely registered it and began speeding off driving almost as fast as my Dad, I watched the speedometer creep up to a hundred, and glanced at Leigh she was wearing a long robe, it was impossible to tell within the darkness of the car but it appeared to be red and orange. Her black hair was worn loose, waves framing her face; she noticed me looking and rolled her eyes before speeding up.

"Erm, Leigh, we'll be passing a police station soon" I warned her as we hit 120 mph, she laughed at this. The flashing blue lights of a police car shone in the back of the car, Leigh merely smiled and the police car did a u-turn and sped down the road in the opposite direction.

"Did you do that?" I asked

"My element is fire; I can control the will of another person." She replied her voice low and threatening "If I wanted that police car could have drove right into a wall, but I'm in a good mood today so they are just gonna have a donut break"

I watched her unsure if she was serious or not, but decided against making any further conversation with her, we pulled up outside the school in less than thirty minutes, not a single red light had stopped us on our way in and Leigh had managed to keep her speed without a single person noticing.

"I'll be back before twelve" Leigh said as we pulled up outside the school "Wait in the courtyard"

I got out of the car and watched her speed off into the night; I sat down on one of the steps in the courtyard and waited patiently. Millie was the first to arrive wearing a similar robe to Leigh's but in a mix of dark and light blue, she smiled at me but kept her distance choosing to sit alone with her arms wrapped around herself as if she was cold. Olivia and Morgan arrived together, Olivia in a robe of brown and green and Morgan's was white with yellow embroidery. With their blonde hair down and curls falling to their waists they both looked like the angel's you would place on top of the Christmas tree especially Morgan in her white robe.

"You came!" she screamed running to me and enveloping me in a hug, she handed me a plastic bag "I made you this, where roughly the same size so…"

I pulled out a robe identical to the others but in a dark purple with silver lining, I held it up feeling the silk in my hands.

"It's beautiful" I said "Thank you"

"Everything is set up" Leigh shouted from the top of the steps, Morgan grabbed my hand and I followed her into the school.

I had pulled the robe on over my jeans and it was a good fit my auburn hair was also loose falling in ringlets. I followed Morgan to the roof top of the school where the other three where waiting. The rooftop had been decorated with candles and drawn on the floor was a symbol I recognised from gothic paraphernalia shops it was a pentagram with a coloured candles at each point. The top of the pentagram had a purple candle behind that in the north east were a blue candle and the north west a white one making up the bottom of the pentagram was a green candle in the south west and a red candle in the south east.

"We normally stand in a circle and invoke the four elements, but with you we are stronger, we can invoke the fifth element, the Aether"

"I've never heard of a fifth element, only four earth, fire, water, air" I said as I glanced round recognising the significance of the coloured robes.

"The Aether is everything else, life, death, heaven, hell, reincarnation and spirituality. You are the Aether, half human half vampire, alive and dead, immortal. Earth is my element my personal gift is healing however your mum, Bella, is also earth I assume she has a defensive power. Leigh is ruled by fire she can control the mind and will of other people; people ruled by the fire element also have the power to inflict pain by using internal and external forces. Millie's element is water she can see the future in reflective surfaces, the water element is connected to emotions and intuition as well as precognitive abilities; your dad is influenced by the element of water. Morgan is air…"

"No jokes about being an air head" Morgan interrupted.

"…her element is linked to intelligence and movement, she can move objects with her mind. Of course that is just the element that runs strongest through our blood some witches can have dual elements influencing them, the blonde male in your family has both fire and water in equal strength giving him emotive powers as well as the ability to act upon someone's will, I assume"

"He can feel peoples emotions and change them" I said unsure as to why I was revealing this.

Leigh scoffed "He can manipulate emotions, that pathetic"

"What is your problem?" I shouted, my rage bubbling.

"I don't like vampires" she replied nonchalantly.

Olivia glanced at Leigh; they stared at each other for a moment a silent argument between them, Leigh turned away and stalked over to the unlit red candle holding it her palm eyes closed.

"Were running out of time" Millie said as she eyed the full moon, I followed her gaze but it looked as the full moon always did and I didn't understand her interest.

"We don't have time to discuss everything, now" Olivia said smiling reassuringly at me "We want you to join our coven, I know you have more questions but we have to do this now, surely you can feel within yourself that you belong with us. Join us Renesmee"

Olivia, Millie and Morgan walked over to their coloured candles holding them in their hands, I watched them as they closed their eyes the air seemed filled with static electricity.

_Go home Nessie, please_

It was the voice again so faint I was unsure if I even heard it properly. I approached the purple candle and held it in my hands as the others did, closing my eyes. Even with my eyes closed I could see almost like a second sight with even brighter colours then my enhanced vision I could see the four girls but it wasn't them but an aura of colour. I could immediately tell which one was Morgan she was such a bright white I went to shut my eyes before I realised that my eyes where already closed, she had streaks of pale yellow and gold shooting through it was beautiful. The other three all had darker aura's that where no less beautiful, I wondered what mine looked like but when I glanced at my arm I saw nothing other than my normal alabaster skin and the dark purple of the robe. Millie's candle was the first to light a bright blue flame, Leigh's candle lit next, followed by Olivia's and finally Morgan's. I could feel the energy flowing in to me, I could feel all four of the elements running through my body I burnt, I drowned, Wind rushed against and the ground seemed to shake. I couldn't breathe and the pain was so intense, I screamed and my candle burst into a bright purple flame.

_I love you Nessie_

As I fell to the floor I heard the voice for what I knew would be the final time, I could feel power rushing through my blood and the thoughts and feelings of my sisters where part of me they each had their own distinctive timbre and taste.

I felt like I would burst with the energy inside me, I glanced at the other's they where standing with some difficulty apart from Morgan who had also fallen, it was because she was a new initiate as well, it was uncommon to initiate someone under sixteen as their mind would suffer with power overload. I was unsure where this knowledge was coming from, but I suddenly understood everything, I lay there for what felt like hours listening to the power of the earth, the strength of fire, the intuition of water and the intellect of the air, and the fifth voice the Aether in its pure unyielding form.

I felt the change as the candles blew out and I was able to move freely again, the power inside me diminished slightly but I could still feel them all.

"Wow, that was amazing" It was Morgan's voice and I was shocked I ever found it raspy; her voice was like wind chimes "Are you ok, Renesmee?"

I nodded and sat up opening my eyes for the first time, their coloured aura's still surrounded them but I could also make out their features, even Leigh looked shocked.

"Is it always like that?" I asked stumbling on my head rush as I stood.

"No, buts that's because at the most normal covens have four witches and a representation for the Aether, we have all five, were very powerful" Olivia replied as she helped me to my feet, as her fingers brushed mine I felt energy flowing into my body immediately feeling more energised, Olivia smiled then turned to Morgan transferring energy into her younger sister. Olivia's aura was a mix of greens with an almost black overlay. Morgan's was a dazzling bright white with flecks of gold and silver.

"You're hurting my eyes" I giggled, shielding them.

"You can talk" she replied sticking her tongue out "I've never seen an aura so bright"

"You cant see your own Aura" Olivia said "You have a gold aura Renesmee, representing enlightenment and a spiritual mind, and it is brighter than Morgan's, your Aura is always bright when casting a spell and after a circle but it fades within a couple of hours, until you can only see it with your second sight. Like how you read the invocation in the café"

I glanced at Leigh and Millie, Millie's aura was made up of a bright royal blue and a dark blue, whereas Leigh's was only one colour a deep red. I wondered momentarily why Morgan's was so bright compared to the other three. Was your aura supposed to be bright; Leigh noticed my attention and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Another pure of heart hey Liv" She sneered, but Olivia ignored her.

"We better get going the night guard will be by in a minute" Millie said, looking at the moon again.

"I'll deal with him, if he comes" Leigh replied a bright red glint flashing in her eyes

"I think you better take Renesmee home, her parents are worried" Millie said grimacing.

"They know I'm gone" I said panicked "How am I going to explain this"

"I can make them forget" Leigh offered with a smirk, I shuddered not liking the idea of her playing with my parents minds.

"I don't think it would help, my dad is telepathic" I explained "Would it not be easier to tell them the truth"

"No" Olivia shouted, Leigh ran to me grabbing my shoulders and shaking her fingernails digging in.

"You can't tell them…monsters, anything" She snarled through gritted teeth.

Olivia pulled her off successfully, and Leigh turned and stalked away her heels clicking angrily on the ground.

Olivia looked tired and exasperated but still managed a small smile.

"Don't worry about your dad, all you need to do is close your eyes and imagine the night, you snuck out to watch a late night film with Laith…"

"What!" I cried, thinking of how hurt Jacob would be if he found out "I can't say that"

"You have to; it's the only believable excuse you would have to sneak out"

I nodded my consent hoping Jacob wouldn't find out.

"Leigh will work with Laith's mind; he'll remember a romantic comedy and a bit of hand holding. You have to think of the same and convince yourself that was what happened. Millie will drive you home, I'm going to go and find Leigh.

I did what Olivia had suggested as I sat in Millie's small mini cooper, I closed my eyes and imagined, sneaking out of the house Laith picked me up at the bottom of the drive and we talked on the way to the movie, the movie was funny but the acting was terrible and we made jokes as we went for ice cream and coffee. He held my hand but I pulled away thinking of Jacob and Laith bought me home. When I opened my eyes it was strange but the real memory seemed to be that of the date, the circle and the magic seemed a foggy dream.

I smiled at Amelia as we pulled up to the bottom of my drive "It worked, It feel's like I was on a date"

"It'll get easier and faster, to control your thoughts. It's important as we need our concentration when we are in a circle or cast spells, also protecting your mind is a talent you'll need. Leigh has no morals about who she manipulates and controls"

Her face was stoic but I felt there was more she wanted to tell me but couldn't.

"Thank you" I said stepping out of the car and jogging up the drive as she drove off.

I had barely got to the front of the warehouse when a huge shadow leapt from my right, pushing me to the ground it fangs bared in a growl. I did the only thing I could think off, I screamed.


	9. You're eyes can be so cruel

**You're eyes can be so cruel**

**Chapter nine**

**AN: I own nothing, the majority of the characters come from the amazing imagination of Stephanie Myer, and the concept for the story came from the video by MissPheonix on you tube.**

**Another chapter allready arent you lucky, I know it's a short one but the last one was longer than usual so it all equals out in the end. If you have any questions or thoughts please review. I get so lost within my stories as I know all about the characters I forget if there are any gaping plot holes or questions. Their may not be an update for a week as I have three essay's due in for Uni, but I do love emersing myself into this world so chances are it'll be the essay's that are late and not the update. Please review I would adore some feedback!**

I couldn't move with the weight on me and the bared fangs so close to my throat, I screamed again trying to roll out from underneath. The creature inhaled and I reached out grabbing a handful of fur and pulling it away, it jumped back with a yelp, and my vision cleared enough to recognise the russet coloured fur of the giant wolf.

"Jake" I whispered confused about the attack, in response Jacob howled, I pulled myself to my feet and took a step towards him; he lowered his head growled warningly and stepped back.

"I'm sorry Jacob" I whispered "I didn't mean to hurt you"

I took another step towards him and he howled again even louder than before and in seconds, my family were gathered round.

"Renesmee" My mum said the frown disappearing from her face as she saw me she ran to hold me but dad stopped her using an arm to restrain her as he met Jacob's eyes.

"Edward?" She questioned as she tried to pull against him, Jasper sensing the tension moved to my dad's left and crouched aggressively the rest of the family stayed back confused as mum struggled in dad's arms.

I took a step back unsure what was happening, I was missing something but I didn't need Jasper's ability to read emotions to feel the tension.

Mum broke free and gathered me in her arms before dad had chance to reach for her a second time she jumped back a few feet placing me on the ground behind her, taking up a defensive stance and growling back at Jasper and Jacob.

"Bella, love please…" Dad began taking a slow step towards her.

"What is it Edward" Carlisle asked in his calm authoritative tone. Mum relaxed her stance slightly as he approached.

"That isn't Renesmee" dad stated his cold eyes bought tears to mine, why was he saying this. Mum didn't falter and glance back at me instead she growled low in her throat.

"This is our daughter, Edward" She said her voice calmer than the growl portrayed, she turned to Jasper and Jacob "Stand down immediately, this is my daughter I know"

"Bella…Jacob can smell and sense differently then we can, it isn't Renesmee"

Before I could do anything mum turned quickly grabbing my hand she pulled me to dad placing my hand on his shocked face, I realised what she wanted and showed him an image of the three of us at Christmas the previous year, I had played him an original piece on the violin and he had been so pleased.

"Renesmee" he said holding me in his arms and kissing me on the cheek. "I don't understand?"

I glanced over my shoulder Jasper had relaxed and now looked confused but Jake had disappeared.

I lay down in bed wondering what was happening downstairs; Jacob had returned in human form but wouldn't approach me, only looking at me with cruel eyes. Mum had taken me to bed and then they had gone downstairs, I knew they where talking about me but didn't understand what was going on. I closed my eyes and concentrated on downstairs wondering if I could enhance my hearing by magic, I felt a tug on my insides and then ice flowed through my veins I gasped opening my eyes to find myself in the living room stood beside my mum and Jacob who were arguing. I reached out to touch Jacob but my hand passed through his arm as if I was a ghost.

I tried to concentrate on calling my dad in my mind but he didn't look up or acknowledge that he had heard my call. Was I dead, I closed me eyes again in my insubstantial form and heat flowed back through my veins as I returned to my body, I sat up in shock unsure if I had dreamt it, surely it was impossible to transport yourself out of your body. I giggled at this, my parents where vampires and my best friend was a shape shifter yet I doubted the supernatural.

I closed my eyes again, feeling the uncomfortable ice flowing through my veins as I left my body and arrived in the downstairs living area once again, Jacob was talking but I couldn't hear what was being said, I willed myself to concentrate on the words as I approached him, standing right in front of his face I watched his lips move imagining the sound of his voice when he spoke, the timbre of his laugh and his sarcastic tone when speaking to aunt Rose, as I imagined his voice it began to appear weak at first then stronger.

"…It began this morning, I felt she was in trouble I could hear her voice in my head calling out to me, that sounds crazy right?" He asked pausing and glancing around, mum smiled knowingly and shook her head, I couldn't hear her voice without dropping Jacob's but I'm sure she was reassuring him of his sanity.

"No offense Bell's but you're one of the craziest people I know it doesn't exactly fill me with confidence that you heard voices as well." He laughed and the sound was magnificent, I hadn't realised how much I had missed his laugh.

"So I began running" he continued "Throughout the day the pleas for help got more frequent, than about two hours ago they stopped…I thought she was dead, the connection had gone, the cord that kept us together snapped. I kept running anyway praying it was a mistake, then I saw her, but it wasn't her…she is dead"

He dropped his face to his hand's as mum began snarling at Jacob I didn't switch to hear what she said, I didn't care I listened instead to Jacobs heavy breathing and silent sobs. I wanted to crawl into his arms and stroke his cheek.

He lifted his head defiantly to whatever mum had shouted.

"No, I'm staying here, I need to find out what happened and _get revenge_"

Shocked I returned to my body, the fire made me scream; obviously the longer I was away from my body the more it hurt to return.

I thought of what Jacob had said and more importantly what he hadn't. He had not expressed his desire for revenge aloud I had heard his thoughts and recognised it from the voice in my head throughout the day warning me. It was our connection, whatever magic it was that held us together had tried to stop me being initiated, but I had continued and the connection had snapped. I didn't understand how my feelings towards Jacob hadn't changed if his had, unless the cord hadn't snapped but my powers had caused a blockade so I could reach out but he couldn't reach in.

I had to find away to reconnect with him, I couldn't spend the rest of my life without my Jacob.


End file.
